Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to vehicle control switches, and more particularly relate to selectively illuminated images on vehicle control switches.
Conventional vehicle control switches, such as audio and HVAC switches, typically have printed or etched text and/or icons thereon. The text and/or icons identify the function of the particular switch. The printed or etched text and/or icons are generally always visible if sufficient ambient light is present within the vehicle cabin. Sometimes the printing or etching is also backlightable for nighttime viewing in addition to being viewable with ambient light during the daytime.
More recently, some vehicle manufacturers have been using “black-out” technology. Such technology allows an image to be viewable only when it is backlit. That is, the image is not viewable regardless of the amount of ambient or other light present. Rather, viewing of the image is only possible when backlighting of the image occurs.
Conventional uses of such black-out technology in vehicles include providing an indicator of the status or condition of a vehicle component. For example, an OFF indicator is only viewable via backlighting when an associated passenger airbag is disabled or non-functional. Another vehicle manufacturer presently employs touch sensor switches on the driver's side door. These switches include images that are only viewable upon backlighting. To actuate backlighting of these switches, which can be used to unlock the vehicle when a predetermined code is entered through the switches, the user swipes his or her hand over the switches.
Still other others have been known to employ touch sensor switches for audio and HVAC systems in vehicles that employ black-out technology. For example, one known control panel includes mode selector buttons that, when selected, change the operating mode of a control switch (e.g., to HVAC mode or audio mode). In addition, certain switches and displays around the control switch become visible on the control panel corresponding to the selected selector button and its operating mode. Other switches and displays are not visible until their corresponding selector button (and mode) is selected.